Tell Me Where It Hurts
by Tanglewood14
Summary: Post TANGLEWOOD ep and Danny falls for someone ?


Fan Fiction

Title: Tell Me Where It Hurts

Author: Tanglewood Babe

Summary: It's a parody based on the song (with the same title) and it's a romance/drama between Danny and a character I created.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI: NY, Jerry Bruckheimer does. I do not own its characters or the episode's story, Anthony E. Zuiker does. And I do not broadcast CSI: NY, CBS does. But I do own this fan fic, this story, and the characters not ever mentioned in the show. I also do not own any of the fraternities/Mafias mentioned (Bloods, Crips, RDF, NST, WST, EST, SST, Souls, Ravens, Suns, etc.). Nor the knowledge, which came from friends and peers, and I am only 14 years old, so bear with me.

Author's Note: The fictional CSI character, was based on another story I created, and sort of has a reflection on my personal life. This fan fic also showcases my theory on TANGLEWOOD and connecting it with famous fraternities/sororities/Mafias. Find the romance here corny, but, whatever…

Genre: Romance/ Parody/ Poetry/ Drama

**_"Tell Me Where It Hurts"_**

****

_Prologue:_

Rylie Shinoda, Mac's godchild, was lucky enough to be a CSI Intern. First time she met Danny, she thought he was a jerk (I mean, come on, a guy bumps into you, walks by, and not apologize, ain't he a jerk?). and finding they have to work together, she's pissed. But after she found out from Aiden that Danny's affiliated with the Tanglewood Boys, she has to hide her secret more.

Aiden, Danny and Rylie were investigating a case about a murder of an RDF. A Rapper's Delta Foundation member. Ooh… Mafia. But their killer happened to be a former close friend of Rylie. And from what they discover, Danny can't keep his mixed feelings for Rylie anymore.

**_Chapter 1: Revelation and Concern_**

_What is that sad look in your eyes_

_Why are you crying _

_Tell me now, tell me now_

_Tell me why you feelin' this way_

_I hate to see you so down, no, baby_

_Is it your heart_

_Oh it's breaking on all to pieces_

_Makin' you cry, makin' you feel blue_

_Is there anything that I can do_

Rylie walks out cold from the interview room, crying, from what their killer, Collin McDean, just said. Her secret's out.

Danny funs after her, with full concern in his heart and mind. He checks the layout room, no Rylie. Mac's office… empty…

In the locker room, Rylie leans her forehead in front of her locker, sobs quietly. She can't believe a lot of things. Why she became one, why she did it.

After pulling herself together, she opens her locker, reaches in it, and pulls out a Black Rag. The RDF flag. Tears rolled down her cheek. God, her memories were taunting her. She reaches in again in her locker, this time she pulled two Rags. A blue one, the Crip Flag, and a brown one, the NST flag.

"What was that about?" Rylie turns. Danny.

"What was that about?" Danny repeats, closing in on her.

Frustrated, Rylie pulls on her black hair, lightly. As Danny waits for an answer, he couldn't help the pity forming in his gut. Rylie, with her Asian features, specifically her Filipino features, standing 5' tall, she looked so vulnerable.

Suddenly, Rylie said "I know about you and Tanglewood."

Danny looked away.

"Look…"

"No," Rylie cuts in, "The truth about me is-I was like that. A Mafia. But I was one for good reasons. I meant business!" . Her voice suddenly rising on the last word.

"You wanna talk about this somewhere or sometime else? Look, Rylie, I'm your friend, you can tell me this. I know… I know… Trust me. I've been there.

"I'd love to talk about it", Rylie said, smiling a little.

**_Chapter 2: Calm, but frustrated_**

_Why don't you tell me where it hurts, now tell me_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes I'll do my best to make those tears to go away_

_Just tell me where it hurts, now tell me_

_And I love you with a love so better_

_Oh well if you let me stay_

_I'll love all the hurt away_

Rylie invited Danny in her apartment to talk about it, and they did.

"What did Collin mean when he said, 'Rylie's they key to this peace. But, damn, she was a bad girl.'?"

Rylie sighed. "Why don't I start from the beginning? Collin and my brother were junior high buddies, and in their Senior Year, joined the EST. Or the East Side Terrorists. My brother fell in love with a Crip. The enemy. By the time I was 16, they recruited me and asked me to go 'undercover' to the Crips. Convince them to make peace with the ESTs." Tears were starting in here eyes, but Rylie held them back and continued, "Apparently, while being a Crip, my chapter got higher and they made me OG, Original Gangster. God, I was one hell of a good one. RDF, the Rappers Delta Foundation, was the main enemy, and I was in danger. RDF and EST were together and against Crips. So the plan of uniting was out the window."

Danny had a confused look in his face. "So what is it you're so tensed about?"

Rylie took a breath, held it for a long moment, then let it out loudly, "4 years ago, came the ultimate war. As an OG, I led them to a mob. Nothing serious, they were in there. Fighting, and I walked out. Which was making a coward out of me. I walked out." And Rylie broke to tears. Danny reached for her and pulls her close to him. Until they were too close for words. Silence. It was what filled them. Then, came Rylie's voice. "I didn't know, but my brother was there. Out in the blue, Bloods came in defense, flags put on like a mask, baseball bats in hand. The OG, suddenly killed my brother. That ass! He died because of me! Because I led them there.!"

Danny knows how it feels. He's been there. Difference is, Rylie really _did_ mean business. A true Mafia. No sport.

Danny's cellphone rang. Call to another case.

"Oh, no."

Danny looks at Rylie hesitantly.

"No, go ahead," Rylie insisted. "I think I'll be fine. Maybe sometime alone could help. Go." She prompted. And off Danny went.

Danny arrives at the scene, complete with his crime scene kit. Ready for game. Yet, he's thinking of Rylie.

Aiden's looking through the body, taking pictures. When Aiden stepped aside, he saw it. The Crip flag, worn like a mask ,"BK" written in his face with blood.

"Looks like Déjà vu to me", Aiden said.

Flack came in, reading over a rap sheet. "Adam Mackenzie, 19, charged for vandalism, sexual harassment, and drug possession. Get this, he's an affiliate to the RDF."

"RDF?" Danny asked, surprised. "Then how come he's wearing a Crip flag?"

"How would you know about this?" Aiden asked.

Danny sighed. He took off his glasses, closing his eyes, he touched the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and index. "Rylie…" he mumbled.

Aiden, knowing she shouldn't push the issue, just nodded and went back.

Then Flack said to Danny, "You know you could just tell me how you feel about her."

Danny knew what he meant, but…

"Who? Aiden? Nah."

Flack looked annoyed, "Rylie, you idiot."

"Look, man," Danny sighed, "I do love her, the way you do with Aiden, and don't think I don't even know about _that_."

Awkward silence crept in. Flack sighed.

"What?" Danny said.

"If you love her, do something about it, man." Flack blurted out a little loudly.

Aiden, who was interviewing a witness, looked around, and even the woman she was talking to. Danny blushed.

"Cover for me, will you? I gotta make a call."

**_Epilogue:_**

****

_Where are all those tears comin' from_

_Why are they fallin'_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Somebody left your heart in the cold_

_Baby give__ me a chance to put back all the pieces_

_Take your broken heart_

_Make it just like new_

_Is there anything that I can do_

Rylie walks in the locker room, looking for Danny. She found him holstering his gun. She walks toward him.

"Thanks." She just simply said.

Danny just looked in to her eyes, but they looked like they knew what she meant.

"Thanks for comforting me and hearing me out." She looked away. "Actually, you're the only one I told this about. Not even Mac. Only you. Know why?"

lost for words, Danny shook his head.

"Truth?" Rylie asked him.

"Truth. Whole truth." Danny replied.

"I love you."

Danny felt a grin forming in his face, he touched her face, the next they knew, they were kissing.

Suddenly, they cold hear voices. "Why do _you_ have to drive? I'll starve in the car." Flack.

"Cause I'm the girl, and I put good music in." Stella.

They came in close to where he and Rylie were. He knows he should pull away, yet this kiss is damn fine. Aiden was saying, "Look, why don't I just…" she stopped mid-sentence.

"You the man, Messer!" Flack cheered.

Rylie, as if reading his mind, pulled away.

"Oh my God…" she mumbled, embarrassed.

Aiden was snickering, but actually, she was reaching for Flack's hand.

Stella coughed. "Ahem. We didn't see anything."

"God, this is so embarrassing…" Danny was repeating to himself.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Flack said, saving the moment. "Aiden? Stella?"

Flack looked at Danny, who mouthed a "Thank you" to him.

"No problem", Flack mouthed back.

Danny looked at Rylie, who was smiling.

"One thing you never told me, what _was_ it you were hiding?"

Rylie, still smiling , said "I was a Crip OG, who led them to a war and fought for something not worth fighting for. That's where it hurts."

FIN

A/N: I Dunno about you guys, I liked it. Review please! Hey, if I get good ones, I'll make a sequel or something.

"**CRIP**: **C**rips **R**est **I**n **P**eace"


End file.
